wwroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander James Watson
"What happened??" - Alec, after feeling unconscious about what have happened. "I am Alec, nice to you!" - Alec's introduction to a person that he haven't been acquaintances yet. "Heyo!" - Alec's greeting "Blue is the best color." - Alec, stating his opinion on the colour: blue. About Alexander James Lance Maxim Aidan Dylan Romeo "Alex/Alec" Watson, known as AlecJames. He is an son of Andrew James Watson and Miranda Rachel Campbell and a twin brother of Sophie Emma Watson. His birthday is on April 14. Life On Apri 14, 1520, Alexander and his twin sister Sophie is born to Andrew James Watson and Ravenna Miranda Asurá in Thana's hospital. They are both gain a nickname, The Legendary Twins. Alec grew up in a ordinary life, unaware of his origins. But later, his life was changed forever when his sister and he was enrolled to a unique school, Lukologus. He started his first year in the age of 10, and have gotten As and Bs in classes. He also made new friends in school, Xavier, Adeline, and Marsha. He belongs in the Gryffindor House. He is also apart of Occult Club, in Lukologus. He is mostly bonds with his mother, Ruling? He doesn't rule any lands yet, but it was mentioned that he would rule the Azurium Empire. Gallery Wardrobe WW-AlecJamesUNIFORM0.PNG|His scholar outfit. (Currently a second year student) WW-AlecJamesUNIFORM.PNG|His scholar outfit. (First Year Student) WW-AlecJamesROYALCHILD.PNG|His young prince outfit. WW-AlecJamesBALL.PNG|Prince Alexander James, of Grand Staricia as he grew into a teenager. WW-AlecJamesCHARMINGVEST.PNG|His village outfit. WW-AlecJamesV2-0.png WW-AlecJamesV2.PNG Albumz WW-AsurábelleFamily-Alec&SophieWithTheirMother5.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-Alec&SophieWithTheirMother.png|Their Modern Day Portrait with his mother, and his twin sister. WW-AsurábelleFamily-Alec&SophieWithTheirMother2.png WW-LegendaryTwins-AlienTwins.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-Alec&SophieWithTheirMother1.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-Alec&SophieWithTheirMother0.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-AlecWithHisMother.png WW-Andrew&Alec.png|Alec with his father. WW-AsurábelleFamily-AlecWithHisMother0.png WW-AlecJamesBLUEBG.png WW-AlecJamesBLUEBG0.png WW-AlecJamesCAT.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-AlecWithHisMother4.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-AlecWithHisMother1.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-Alec&SophieWithTheirMother3.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-Alec&SophieWithTheirMother4.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-AlecWithHisMother2.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-AlecWithHisMother3.png WW-Raven&Alex.png WW-Andrew&Alex.png WW-Alec&SophieINMANOR.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-AlecWithHisFather.png Anime RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-AlecJames1.PNG|Anime version of Alec/Alex. RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-AlecJames2.PNG RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-AlecJames3.PNG RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-AlecJamesEVIL.PNG|His evil counterpart; Cela/Xela RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-AlecJames.PNG RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-AlexJamie.PNG|His female counterpart: Alexandra Janet "Alex/Alexis" Watson. RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-AlexJamie2.PNG Other Coming soon! Trivia * His name is confused to be Alec & Alex. Mostly everyone calls him Alec (because of his username), but some calls him Alex. * Alex & Sophie may be an reference to Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa. * Alex and Sophie are the only kids in the generation of Watsons that got their eye colors from their mother instead of their father. * According to colors, it was noticed that Andrew is dark red and Alex is dark blue. Category:Male Category:Woozens Category:Brunets Category:Dark Brunets Category:391300 Brunets Category:Blue Eyes Category:Princes Category:Kids Category:Next Generation Kids Category:Royalty Category:Kind Category:Techno-Questz Franchise Category:Techno-Questz : Male Franchise Category:Royal Roleplayers Category:Sci-fi Roleplayers Category:Campbell Family Category:Watson Family Category:Young Category:Handsome Category:Caring Category:Royal Category:Good-hearted Category:Atomdark Empire Category:Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire Category:Staricia Empire Category:Azurium Empire Category:Sci-Wooz Kidz Roleplayers Category:Heros Category:Blue Lovers Category:Cobalt Lovers Category:Blue Goldstone Lovers Category:Goldstone Lovers Category:Born in April Category:Adventurer Category:Fan Children Category:Zircon Blue Eyes Category:Sapphire Blue Eyes Category:Swordsman Category:Siblings Category:Twins Category:The Legendary Twins Category:Legendary Category:Legendary Child Category:Hybrid Category:Canon Category:Official Category:Asurá Category:Asurá-belle Family Category:Asurá Family Category:Asurá Family Members Category:Asurá-belle Family Members Category:Asurá-Watson Family Category:Curious Category:Scholar Category:Students Category:Gryffindor Category:Mother's boy Category:Occult Club Members Category:Solvers Category:Human Category:Problem Solvers Category:Mama's boy Category:Fantasy Roleplayers Category:Half human, half alien Category:Aliens Category:Funny Category:Comedian Category:Calm Category:Bubbly Category:Sweet Category:Cute Category:Son Category:Serious Category:Outgoing Category:Strong Category:Genetic